


You’re the only one

by Gaeul_Bi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaeul_Bi/pseuds/Gaeul_Bi
Summary: Where in seungcheol was being a brat about a instagram picture.





	You’re the only one

“You uploaded a picture with mingyu!” Seungcheol said sulking.

“You did the same? What are you sulking for?” jihoon said trying to  
talk to the bigger puppy because seungcheol was being a brat for no  
reason. 

“and that was like days ago??” seungcheol walked to his room still sulking.

Jihoon groans then he heard giggling “Kim Mingyu shut up” and threw  
a pillow at him. “Ah hyung i didn’t say-“ and a slipper was thrown.

“Just upload a picture with him hyung” jihoon smiled “But i love  
teasing him and the higher ups won’t be happy about it.” he trailed.  
“But we upload pictures of each other so it’s okay just don’t upload one  
with hearts as captions..”

 

2 days have passed and seungcheol was being another level of a brat to him  
he would do anything to not be on the same car or room with jihoon.

They just arrived in japan and jihoon talked to the manager that he wanted  
to room with seungcheol. “Ah me and won talked about it already maybe tom-“  
seungcheol was cut off when a hand grabbed his wrist dragging him. “Let go  
jihoon ah..” seungcheol said pulling his arm free but jihoon wasn’t having it he tightened  
his grip and dragged him on their room.

He pushed seungcheol inside and sighed deeply “What do you want me to do?!”  
he shouted rubbing his face nearly in tears.

“You know they don’t like us always together right? what if they separate us again?”  
he heard sniffling so he looked at cheol. 

*Ah this big baby* he walked near him and grabbed his face but he refuse to lift his head up.  
“Look at me.. please?” and that did it seungcheol lift his head up tears staining his cheeks and  
his doe eyes with unshed tears. Jihoon wiped his tears and kissed his eyes  
“I’m sorry for shouting at you..” he muttered. 

“No.. it was my fault for being jealous about a picture..” seungcheol said sniffing.

“I already deleted the picture yesterday.” jihoon said while looking at seungcheol  
the latter cried again. 

“You didn’t have to” he said crying.

“Ahh what should i do with you?” jihoon said chuckling while wiping seungcheol’s  
tears. “You already know you are the only one right?” but seungcheol cried again.

“Ah stop crying already.”

“But... i was being unreasonable.” seungcheol said not meeting his eyes.

Jihoon grabbed seungcheol’s face and pecked his lips “It’s okay i still love you.” 

“I love you too jihoonie.” he said hugging jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time writing here and english isn’t my first language.  
> I just woke up and did this when jihoon uploaded on ig today 😅  
> Thankyou for reading!


End file.
